1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a terminal device that provides a user with information when an earthquake occurs, a server apparatus, an information presentation method, and a storage medium storing a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a system that provides a user with information when an earthquake occurs has been known (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-254239 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”)). In the system disclosed in Patent Document 1, acceleration sensors are installed on a plurality of floors in a building, a recording unit installed in the building analyzes data from the acceleration sensors to obtain the shaking intensities of the floors, and an indicator installed in the building displays the obtained shaking intensities. This allows a user in the building to know the shaking intensities of the respective floors during the occurrence of an earthquake.